User talk:Starscream7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Starscream7 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Uh... You can't make yourself an administrator, you have to be made one by a b'crat. J97 Toa Spyck Do you know if is still active? It seems like he is not. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re: How did you make yourself an admin? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Huh? So, you mean to say that you can make yourself an admin if you are on the site every day? I thought only the bureaucrat Toa Spyck could make users admins. I'm on this Wiki every day too! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Correction You can't make yourself an admin! The only way to do that is to go to this page and read the instructions. PS: If you become a Bureaucrat, then can you make me one too? I am on this Wiki everyday, so I think I may qualify. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Yes but... I understand you completely, but the only way we can get Admin access is to go to the link I provided for you. If we succeed, then we can delete unwanted articles, block vandals, and make new admins. Just saying you're an admin is great, but not good enough. What do you say? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Link This is the link. We are on a mission to save this Wiki! We're partners now! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Born of Betrayal Club Hi, would you like to join the Born of Betrayal Club? It's a club that makes the new Hero Factory comic called Hero Factory: Born of Betrayal. If you want to be in this club, tell me if you would like to do concept art, script writing, promoting, or all three. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] OK then... Well, our adoption request was declined because the last time an admin edited here was less than 60 days ago. They say to ask again in a month. So, next month, this Wiki will be saved! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Comics? You are too canon! Hey Starscream, some question about how you think a Custom wiki should be: Would it be like all canon articles imported in full length, or about all kinds of fanon collected on a wiki? I mean, you are creating pages for comics! That is not custom, so isn`t Greg F. Why are you doing that? It is Custom! Thousands of bytes only describing Canon doesn`t make it a fanon wiki, does it?! Also, why create a bunch of edit-raising articles with only a small description, and later adding all canon from HF wiki there? Just create an infobox, and a small bit of biographical info, just two sentences, and a section with weapons, and let users add Fanon to it. That would give us more the status a Fanon. This is just... A fusion of two subjects! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Updates: I did a soon to famous category spree, making the browse completer, and killing the wierdest wiki organization ever. Happy deletion, we`ll be in touch (I hope, as organizing is needed). VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) (Von Nebula (VNT)) And I really hope I can get some administrative jobs also. I`m good with a MoS, and I am really active most weeks, though I also have wekks I am lesser active due to family things. Happens often, but I`d always get to recents immediately I log in. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 13:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just looked up recents, I see you created the Icicle Cutter page. Very nice and all, but users should make those themselves. You are not responsible for the pages of others. If they don`t want to make it, then don`t. You see, that just brings up your edits, as how you described it is just... the most useless thing ever. If they get linked to there from Sabreen`s page, they read what they know already. The point of such pages is a qualitative page, featuring possible history to all fine facts around the object. Not just the most general description you can think of. It would, to more professional wikiers, make you look like a poits collector, which just is no good thing for an admin. That is why I only go collecting points in ways it helps the wiki. Useless articles like this are not helping to the wiki. That kind of pages don`t help anyone. Or copying content. We all want a qualitatively high wiki, huh? Than you should really refrain of those things. It hasn`t got good quality. And for me, the quality standarts are very high. Don`t take this as offensive, but: How you make pages doesn`t interest me anything, but if you make them like this, don`t make them for me. (AGAIN, NO OFFENSE!) :VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Concept Art You made concept art? Can I see? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Transformers: The Dark of the Moon Awesome, isn't it? I love Transformers. Summer 2011! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Whoa! Man, I never thought this would happen! I've been busy for the past few months and have been inactive! Thanks for helping out! I would make you an admin, but I am considering moving this wiki to it's own site. We would be free of Wikia and I would be able to edit the php files, create new usergroups...blah, blah, blah. What do you think of this idea? If I did so and you came over there, I would be happy to make you an admin... EDIT: nvm. I am making you and CT1000 b'crats. Thanks, Toa Spyck Thank you! I would like to say thanks for watching over this site while Toa Spyck and I were gone. Things have changed since I was last here but it makes this site look alot better. Toa Zion Woo HOO! Toa Spyck just made us bureaucrats! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re There, I put the template on your page! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re:Bureaucrat badge Done. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re:Now that's cool [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Just press the edit button, copy the above, and then fill it out with your username and talk page and your font colors of choice on your preferences! And every time you want it to appear, just put three of ~ next to each other. Re: Mission: tell everyone Yes. I totally agree. Hey, I have an idea! I know how to make this wiki awesome! The current bureaucrat of Custom BIONICLE Wiki is TheSlicer! I'll invite him here! Also, I voted for you as user of the month. If you have the most votes by October 31st, you become the user of the month! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re:TheSlicer I see your point, but if we want this wiki not to die, I think getting him on here would be a great idea. I understand about the Admin thing, where we have a lot already, but instead, I could just make him a Rollback. It would be a good start. And if the other Admins get inactive, then he could always be promoted. Just an idea. By the way, it looks like you're going to be user of the month on October 31st! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Concept Art How's the concept art for BOB coming along? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re:BIONICLE vs. HF It's after Teridax's death, but he will be in it. I don't know how yet, maybe just a flashback. I might let you write chapter 2. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] RE: World Wide Here is the new video tell me what you think. thumb|left|300px Toa Zion for prez :D 22:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Mission: Image Tags Sure thing. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Deleting Cobalt squad Yes, that would be very helpful. Thank you! ArghYeMatey 01:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandal alert! Hey, apparently somebody decided it would be fun to go and vandalize the main page! I did my best to fix it, but I don't know if I forgot to add anything and the likes. ArghYeMatey 20:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for inviting me here! It looks like a lot of fun. King Joe 22:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It's OK Hey, 'Scream, Wikia's new look doesn't need to be your preferred look. Just go to your preferences, then skin, then Monaco, then save. And by the way, can I see that concept art yet? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Fall of Magma Moon Cool! Can I write a chapter? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Totally understand. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Thanks! That trailer you made, thank you! By the way, many users, including me, seem to be in support of making you user of the month for October 31st to November 30th! You deserve it for all the work you've done here! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re What you should do with him? Well, he just insulted another user, a bureaucrat at that. BAN. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Well, Lord Starscream, I left him a message in response to his nasty comment. If he responds badly to it, then you can ban him. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] VNT Don't ban VNT, he apologized well. Under his advice, I turned BioniclePrime into a redirect. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Infobox thanks for changing my infoboxes to the proper one. Can you tell me how to put the picture in right? It never works for me.King Joe 18:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Pics/infoboxes Maybe someone else knows. We'll have to see.King Joe 17:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply to a Few of Your Messages Well, about all the wiki invitations, I have a solution for that. I'll create a Facebook page for it! About Monasti, he shouldn't be a jerk to you just for inviting him. Jeez! And finally, Toa Spyck being inactive is fine, because we're bureaucrats now! And if we need the extra help, I can always promote Jareroden97 to admin. All is well, my lord Starscream. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Some movable pages Hey, Starscream. I was browsing the pages (I had nothing to do...), and saw some pages which could be moved. It is just one thing you have to change, but it is (as Slice would say) cluttering up the mainspace. Here`s the trick: Custom Hero Factory Voting Center, which is now on the mainspace (the place articles belong on), should be moved to the Custom Hero Factory Namespace (the place for adminstrative and management pages). The reason is simple: If people like TTN, Slice and TF would join (or people with just the same kind of complicated storyline), the mainspace is where they make their articles. But if the mainspace is full, they can`t make their articles, resulting in them leaving. It would not happen too fast by now, but if people go place all of their namespace articles on the mainspace, this is what would happen. That is also the answer about Slice`s decision of sig ruling and club and contest rulings. The wiki was growing fast. That was the only answer to the bigger need of mainspace. A big mainspace also slows down the wiki, you know? Questions to VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) PS: Italics for the most important words, you seem quite new to such things. (No offense at all.) UPDATE: Candidates for Deletion Voting Center. May I present you, Category talk:Candidates for deletion. Not only does the existing page take up mainspace, but non a standard wiki of normal standarts, that page is mostly where the discussions go. The administration may also revise the heading system, as it is very strange if a candidate is sub-heading of a voting option. Just something I saw. Infobox I figured it out from another page what you do is this: Circled with the standard linking markup, you put File:Something.JPG | 250px That's it!King Joe 16:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re Do what you want, but I wash my hands of this. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Main page Hey Starscream, me again. (am I buggin' you? Say honest.) I think the main space is quite... um.. messy. And has lots of trivialities. such as halloween. What does it matter to the wiki halloween is in a certain number of days? It is not really like the "Halloween Wiki" here, where everything is about monsters and stuff, is it? The things also are made somewhat like it is hyperactive (I am hyperactive sometimes, I know the exact happenings then! Don`t speak against me!). I can maybe help you make it somewhat more peaceful and calm. There is one sidebar thing filled wtih nothing. The rest is all sticking together in a bit of a mess. I can get the hang of coding fast. I can reorganize it to use all space optimally. If you have questions, come to me. I studied TheSlicer and became a milder version. Regards, VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Toa Spyck and Zion I do agree with your thoughts on revoking the admin rights of Toa Spyck and Toa Zion, but you can only do that with Toa Zion, since he's not a bureaucrat. If you want to revoke Toa Spyck's rights, then you have to get a staff member to do it. Just some info. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re Well, I can't say much about that. If a user did hack your account, then it's still a good idea for Monasti to ban you; to stop the hacker from vandalizing. PS: When Jareroden97 comes back, I'll ask him to ask some CBW users to join our wiki. He's a really nice and hard-working user. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] User:Lord Shockwave I had to delete that page because it was a dupe account. We don't allow that. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] User of the Month! Congrats, you're user of the month for November! [[Custom Hero Factory Wiki:User of the Month|'VOTE FOR']] [[BioniclePrime|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Bionicle Crossovers Hey man, TheSlicer left the Bionicle Crossover Wiki to me! I'm a b'crat there, but I need lots of help, so would you let me promote you to administrator? We salute TheSlicer. Farewell! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re I know you don't like Star Wars, but there are a lot of Transformers things going on at the Crossover Wiki too! In fact, I'm developing a video game for the wiki called Bionicle vs. Transformers, so if you would still consider my offer, I would be happy to make you an admin there. Ever since TheSlicer left, I'm the only one there! We salute TheSlicer. Farewell! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re I agree with what you're going to do about Toa Zion. With Toa Spyck, we need to either get him to give up his bureaucrat rights or get a staff member to do it for him. We salute TheSlicer. Farewell! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] 2010 Hey, Starscream, listen. We discussed canon info some time ago, didn`t we? We are not about sets and things, are we? 2010 is a canon year. Users as Toa Hydros make events revolving around storyline for years over the real happening. He is still working on 2009-2010 BIONICLE series either. We can`t just label those on such things. Especially not fanon info revolving around one year for eternity. Let`s just remove it before we get discussions around it by others. Fanon is not to be labeled by years. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 17:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I think we have. No need for storyline years on a wiki where events can be from years ago in canon information, no? And I read your blog. I still have to decide. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 07:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Tips Hey, your recent doings are good, but on some pages (with infoboxes), you make a bit of a mess. There are more templates than the character. A location is not a character, is it? It is just a location. So the proper infobox is location or location2, not character. Same with species pages. Try to make the proper boxes, OK? That is why I make them. Not everything is a character. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Delete or let stay? Alright, I am sending exactly the same message to CT1000, so we can all discuss it: This are some pages which are dupes of more used things, pointless things, and combinations of them: *Category:Pages proposed for deletion (dupe or candidates for deletion) *Category:Candidates for speedy deletion (Pointless dupe, we delete a page once we login) *Category:New pages (pointless, who adds that?) *Template:Speedydelete (pointless, redirecting to normal template) *Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Candidates for speedy deletion (together with SD cat and template) *Canon Storyline (full canon page) *Category:2010 (canon) *Category:2011 (see above) *Ice (at least remove all BIONICLE content! Which is enough to get an immidiate deletion, as it is not about hero factory at all. There is not even any information about why it exists!) *and , of course, all of their talk pages, if any. And, I also plan to get a project launched, which is gonna keep track of all wiki activieties over o week or three, and fix all pages to the standards of the MoS. I will need some help from good CBW-ans though. Or give you and CT1000 a good lesson in Slicology (the science of Slice`s beheviour and reasons for what he did). (May TheSlicer live on in us!) VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 17:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for not responding quickly. 1. I have had other things on my mind, and I have had no time for CHF. 2. I have absolutely NO idea what happened to Toa Zion. (P.S. You may call me "my leige," as long as you don't try to usurp me. LOL. If you're a true TF fan, you'll get that.) Thanks, Toa Spyck And as long as we are talking TF: (a.k.a. Spyck Prime) Welcome to the magic world of templates Templates? It is quite easy. Just create a page starting with 'Template:' and then (without any spaces or it will malfunction!), put the name of the template behind the double dot-of-which-I-did-not-have-enough-lessons-to-know-what-it`s-called. For coding, you should just copy the coding of a template with the same layout, and change the words in it. I am n00bish with creating it myself also, you are far but alone. Just study, preview, remake, preview, and save. Then fully test it. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 17:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: YIPPEE! It's good to be back! I hope to have more time now, though I might just go inactive again depending on situations at home. I really want to help more on this wiki. Have any ideas besides just editing my own pages and grammar errors?King Joe 18:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Things to do. I meant more like watching for vandalisim, or stuff like that. Also, I think that we should post any news items that we post on the main page on the Facebook page as well.King Joe 19:39, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacks Sure, go ahead and demote them. Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 21:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, no problem. 00:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure go ahead I couldn't care less. This place has changed both Hero Factory and BIONICLE info merged in one site. I thought it was 'Custom Hero Factory' not Custom Hero FActory and BIONICLE. Toa Zion for prez :D 01:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Poll I'd like you to vote on the "Special Site" poll in the Voting Center. I care about your opinion quite a bit. Posted by Toa Spyck- Administrator and Newsmaster of Custom Hero Factory Wiki at 02:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Position of authority? I am interested in a position of authority on this wiki. I would like to know what each position (rollback, Administratior, and Beurocrat) does, and how they do it. I know that they make a point to stifle vandalism and block users who engage in that sort of nefarious activity, but what else? And what do I need to do to gain a position of authority? King Joe 00:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Authority Positions I'll see what I can do... Thanks for trusting me this much! And BTW, I love Fall of Magma Moon, and was a little disappointed when I saw that you paused it. When will you start it again? King Joe 16:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)